laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Jean Descole
Media about Jean Descole appears here. (e.g. Images, Videos, Music, et cetera) Images Last Specter PL4Profile05.png|Profile in Last Specter. Mysterious Tale.png|"Amidst the chaos, a terrified young farm girl played her flute to drown out the madness." DescoleReading.png|"As the music spiralled, a giant specter appeared above her, and the specter vanished as quickly as it has appeared." GameReady.png|"Is my game ready?" "Yes, master." ???LS01.png|Talking with Levin Jakes DescoleStanding.png ???LS03.png|Leaving Butler Disguise.png|Descole's 'Butler' disguise is blown Butler Disguise2.png Jean Descole Appears.png Descole Cape.png Descole Revealed!.png|"Just as I expected, Layton!" Descole and layton specter.PNG|Caught out by Layton ClimbingAboardSpectre.png|Climbing aboard one of the Specters DescoleMasterSpecter.png Descole vs Lagushi.png|Descole vs. Lagushi Descole Switch 2.png|Controlling the 'Master Specter' Descole Switch.png Descole's Specter Attack.png|Chasing after Layton, Luke and Emmy Descole Switch 3.png|"What the-" ElectrocutedSpecter.png|Destruction of the 'Master Specter' Descole Loses.png|"You will never be able to win against me. In the end, you will always be defeated. Always." Descole Escapes.png|"Farewell!" Descole Carriage 2.png|Leaving Misthallery at nightfall Descole Carriage.png|Leaving for the next legacy... Eternal Diva DescoleOpera.png|Watching 'The Eternal Kingdom' opera from backstage Descole Intercom.png|"Ladies and gentleman, please assemble at the courtyard." Descole's Castle.png|Descole's Castle Enter Jean Descole.png|"I am Jean Descole: humble scientist, and your host on this island." OurLittleGameIsAlmostFinished.png|"And now, our little game has almost come to an end." Descole Cage.png|"Bring Miss Amelia to me." Descole and Oswald.png|"Everything is going according to plan, as I told you it would do!" Descole Slow Clap.png|"Congratulations, Whistler, we've accomplished our objective." Descole Janice 1.png|Taking Melina Descole's Wolves.png|Surrounded DiscoveryOfAmbrosia.png|Discovering the Ambrosian Seal Descole Janice 2.png|"The only one who knew A Song Of The Sea, the other key I needed, could no longer sing it." Descole Lever.png|Activating the platform Descole's Castle 2.png|"This is your farewell performance." Descole Keyboard.png|A Song Of The Stars Descole Yelling.png|"Why?! Why won't it rise?! Again! Sing it!" Descole Enraged.png|"If the door of Ambrosia will not open by this music, then I shall tear it down!" Descole's Castle 3.png Descole Keyboard 2.png Detra-Gigant Rises.png|The Detra-Gigant Detra-Gigant Destroys.png Descole Janice Attack.png Descole Detra Switch 2.png|"Luke Triton... Time to be rid of you!" Descole Sword.png|"You just keep coming back!" It'sTimeToDuel!1.png|The sword and pipe fight Descole Layton Duel 2.png Descole Layton Duel 3.png Descole Layton Duel 4.png|"Ha! Too slow." Descole Layton Duel 5.png Descole Layton Duel 6.png Descole Layton Duel 7.png|"Ambrosia is mine and mine alone!" Detra-Gigant Dies.png ExitDescole.png|Falling off the Detra-Gigant. Mask Of Miracle Sharon Descole 1.png|Descole's 'Sharon' disguise is uncovered Sharon Descole 2.png Sharon Descole 3.png SharonDisguiseUncovered.png Descole Cape MM.png Transformation 5.png|"Just as I expected, Layton!" Descole Akbada 1.png|"It has confused me my whole life, and has stolen everything..." Descole Akbada 3.png|"I'll give up everything and fight you for it. That is what I have come to do from this day onward." EpicDescole.png DescoleDodge.png Descole Kick MoM.png|Taking on Reinel's army single-handed DescolePunch.png BronephKick.png DescoleCaughtB.png Descole Crawl.png Caught.png|Caught DescoleUnmask1.png|"I will never forgive you for this!" DescoleUnmask2.png|Reinel removing Descole's mask DescoleEscapeServant.png|Descole's servant to the rescue Descole Saved.png DescoleGone.png|Vanished Misc Images JeanDescoleart.jpg|Drawings for Descole in an Eternal Diva book Jeandescole.png Videos Last Specter Eternal Diva Mask of Miracle Music J